


Be my escape.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angry Sex, Angst, Bloodorange, Brainwashing, Crime, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Instability, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Organized Crime, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Suspense, Underfell, abuse does not take place between Edge and Stretch, abusive brainwashing, crime lord, mentions of possible death - Freeform, papcest - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: When the two worlds became one the monsters from different sides of thinking must work together in order to build a city to survive. Though as expected crime bosses rise though none take the new monster city quite like Crime lord Edge. Edge has the highest ranking and rules the crime part of the city snuffling out all those that challenge him. Though when a valuable rival appears Edge is left to choose between his sex life or his criminal empire. Will he even realize that one needs his help? Will he be able to help before it becomes too late? Or will he fail at something he had hoped to succeed in? And who will come out on top?





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> I made this on my phone.  
> So hopefully I caught any autocorrects.   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Kitkat.

Prologue:

One day ten years ago two lazy skeletons tried to make a machine to go to another world. 

It worked in a different way than expected. The machines activated at the exact same time. There was a flash that took over the underground. 

Next thing any monsters knew they were waking up in an abandoned city on the surface... The same surface as each other... They now have no way home and they must work together.

Underfell and Underswap.

Not the most likely of pairing though they all managed to rebuild the city. They kept away from any humans not wishing to start a war. 

Underswap monsters taking up most of the peaceful jobs and about half of the police officers. Though there is a handful or so of them who have turned to he crime life. 

Underfell monsters took on a different role. They drifted more towards gangs and such. Though the other half of the police force is made of Fell monsters. As some of them are enough like the Underswap monsters to want to protect the peace. Though half of the crime fell monsters have even stolen from humans to help the city. Those type of crime fell monsters used their groups to do crime for good.

The two managed to find a balance and live in peace. 

The city rebuilt and now fully functional for them to live peacefully and happily.

Just like back in their undergrounds. 

Even if it’s not really their undergrounds.

Though that was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter one:

Chapter one:

Edge, Underfell Papyrus, is laying on the bed. His eyes closed as he rests there. He slightly blinks open his eyes to look to the other. 

The other is Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, who has fallen asleep, not that Edge blames him. 

Both of them are naked from having three rounds of sex.

Edge smiles as he remembers how Stretch would moan so loud for him. He remembers being begged to fuck him as deep as possible. He licks his teeth with a summoned tongue almost wanting a fourth round. He however doesn’t even make a move to do so. He can see how tired the other is so it’s best to let him rest. He may do this just to blow off steam, just for when he feels like it, or other such reasons though he doesn’t plan on forcing anything. He gets up grabs his clothes that are scattered on the floor. He gets dressed and heads out of the bedroom of the mansion. He heads towards his office about to walk past the living room. 

“Heh. Finally up?”

Edge turns at the sound of a voice only to find another sitting on the living room couch. “Hello brother.”

Red, Underfell Sans, smiles at Edge. He tends to visit from time to time. He was given a key by Edge since they are related. He does have his own place though Edges mansion is his second home. He also would never bother Edge during work or his side activities. “So. Done fucking your boyfriend? No. Your Boner-Friend?”

“We aren’t dating. And stop those fucking stupid puns.” Edge retorts with a huff. He can’t like anyone like that. He has to keep it about just business and just for fun sex. He can’t make the same mistake twice. “He was just the one I chose to fuck when I felt like it. I see him enough seeing as he’s an informant anyways.”

“Okay whatever you want to call it.” Red shrugs. “So you going to do some work?”

“Of course. Even with the personal breaks I must stay on top of everything.” Edge declares standing tall. “A crime lord must keep up with it all after all.

“Heh. I suppose you’re right.” Red responds. “Though I’m not in the same position you are.”

“Of course not. You’re too lazy.” Edge turns away and heads off.

“And I enjoy every minute of it!” Red calls after his brother.

Edge makes it to his office space and settles in his chair at his desk. “Okay. Lets see what we’ve got. He boots up his computer and opens the emails. He finds emails from spies he had managed to plant in Grillbys gang. He’s had no trouble taking down other gangs that attempted to rise to compete against him.

Grillby is going to be no exception Edge just knows it. 

Edge reads them to see how things are going. He is glad that they are using a private link only used when no one is able to see. He communicates through this link with them. He had contemplated secret language as well as fake email addresses... But that’d take up time and this way is easier. He has a really good hacker after all who coded the private link. 

Grillby has complaints of bad pay from his workers. We could use that against him.

Grillby has a bodyguard that he has always at his side. If you wanted to do assassination then I suggest taking care of the bodyguard first. 

Grillby has gotten desperate enough to hire drug addicts. They abuse the other workers and claim that it’s the only reason they agreed. The addicts threaten the workers to keeping quiet. 

Grillby has ordered some new guns but it’s a limited supply as they need money. Or so he claims. So they are planning a bank heist. It’s going to happen on the ninth if it all goes to plan.

Edge smiles as this is information he can really use. He has a plan forming in his mind on how to take Grillby out. He writes back to them one by one with new instructions.

Pretend that I approached you. Tell them that if I promise better pay. Give them the other email so that they can’t trace where it is coming from. 

I want to have a schedule of everything they do and when. Don’t miss anything.

Tell the abused workers to keep it a secret but that you plan to leave. Say that you heard my working conditions are a lot better. Get them interested but don’t let Grillby hear about it.

I plan to have him snuffled our before then. Stay in your position and don’t delay it until I give the order.

Edge finishes and checks other emails; though they’re mostly updates on how the rest of his empire is going. He nods pleased with it. He is getting information that everything is going good. He has supervisors that always know everything happening. So he can catch anything before it’s too late. He works for a few hours before getting up. He leaves his office and heads to check on Stretch. He has to be careful since some might see Stretch as a weakness to use. He makes it to find Stretch gone and the shower going. He lets Stretch do so and leaves knowing Stretch will leave after the shower.

As expected Stretch leaves fully dressed. He teleports back to his home. 

Blue, Underswap Sans, turns as his brother arrives. “You were gone for awhile.”

“Sorry bro. Got a bit caught up in work.” Stretch slightly apologizes.

“No worries brother!” Blue responds smiling. “I know how much you enjoy your research job!”

“Yeah.” Stretch responds with a smile. “Well How was your day?”

“Great!” Blue exclaims happily. He has forgotten that he was making tacos. “My shop has been going well. And I had some time to learn some moves from Alphys.” He had decided to open up a shop after hearing that as an officer he’d have to kill. He had dreamed of being an officer, but the requirement to be ready to kill if needed... Well that didn’t sit well... He couldn’t change their minds as they said it was just an occupational hazard, so he went his own way.

Underswap Alphys who is an officer shows him some moves from time to time. 

Blues shop is a humble flower shop owner. He specializes in rare flowers though also has common ones available. He started it finding out how much flowers mean to people. He also helps to grow rare flowers not only for his shop but to be planted in the wild. He has made a huge impact on the worlds flowers through this. He and Stretch are proud of how things have turned out in the shop. He makes almost as much money as Stretch does; though they do have to send money into Blues business they make lots between themselves. He has talked about opening a taco store though he also wants to expand his flower business. He so far has chose his flower business over opening a second business. He is dedicated to the one after all. 

“You are the best after all.” Stretch mentions. “Those tacos also smell good.”

“I’m glad that you think so. They’ll be done soon.” Blue informs him. 

“Cool. I’m gonna nap on the couch while I wait.” Stretch turns to start walking towards the living room. He stops when Blue speaks again though.

“Oh! By the way you got a letter! It said that it was important.” Blue informs him and Stretch keeps himself from tending up. “I put it on the coffee table.”

“Thanks.” Stretch responds. “Must be work related to my work.just bone-tastic. I was hoping for a break.” 

“Yeah. Though no puns brother please. Though. It had something about a new development on the envelope.” Blue nods. “If it’s anything exciting can you tell me?”

“Of course.” Stretch nods softly. “It’s probably just nothing too interesting.” He heads to the living room and looks to the coffee table. He knows that handwriting. “What is she doing? Sending a message like this.” He mutters under his breath. “What if Blue had opened it? She had to make it seem interesting too.” He picks up the letter. “This has better be good. And to think my day started out so good too.” He opens the envelope pulling out the letter. He looks over it and sighs at what he is reading. “Damn it.” He lowers his head. “Whyd she have to put it like that?” He would have never considered he’d get tangled up into such a nasty web. He had been hoping to escape though he hasn’t found a way to do so. He can hear a little voice reminding him that he isn’t worthy of escaping from it. He stuffs the letter into his pocket. “Bro! I need to step out! Save me a taco!” He calls then teleports away before he could get a response.

Later...

Edge is responding to emails from Grillbys workers. He grins as everything is going to plan. He should have Grillby snuffed our in no time. He plans to have the workers start tomorrow. He also knows that his offer is very tempting. He plans to keep his orders to the spies just in case. He will bring them away once he has taken down Grillbys attempted empire. He leans back into his chair. He is quite pleased with how everything is going. He gets a call that he answers right away. “How is it going?” He pauses to listen. “I see. Keep your positions. Don’t let anyone know the truth about you. Watch them. If they dare to threaten any of it destroy them. Make sure no one knows the real reason if you do have to dust them.” He hangs up after that. He heads off to make some supper though it is late.

The next day Edge spots Stretch by a cafe. He notices the other has chosen his slightly baggier orange hoodie. He has seen him in it a few times though mainly when they don’t meet up. He has also noticed that when Stretch wears that he says he’s busy and can’t meet up. He figures that it must be that he wears the bigger one for busy days. He continues on his way to where he is meeting Grillbys workers. He arrives and they turn to him. “Welcome.” He greets even spotting his spies amount them.

“Lets get to business.” One spy speaks up for show. “About that deal you said.”

“It’ll be as I promised.” Edge informs the other getting pleased mummers. “Just join me.” 

They respond with agreement and Edge smiles at this.

“Check mate Grillby.” Edge whispers to himself. He has done it. He has no doubt that Grillby will think twice about trying again. He gets all of them into the positions that they want or are good at. He lays in bed that night and wonders who is gonna be the next one to test him. He figures that it doesn’t matter. He can just snuffle them out and continue with his iron fist reign over the city.

Right?


	3. Chapter Two:

Chapter two: 

It’s been a month since Edge had taken down Grillby.

Grillby went into hiding and Edge is Sure it’s to hide from the addicts.

Addicts who probably now wish to rob him of everything he owned. To most likely sell to get drugs. 

Edge is out supervising a huge drug deal. He keeps his distance as he watches it go down. He is in a cafe across the street. He looks like he’s listening to music with headphones. He is actually listening to the deal through a bug on one of his workers.

“Show us the money. Well show you the goods.” 

“Alright here is the money.” Theres two soft clicks as a briefcase is unlocked. “Just as promised.”

Edge watches his worker take a look at the stacks of cash ensuring that this is no trick. He watches the drugs be shown. 

“As agreed.”

The two exchange goods and go their separate ways.

Edge mutes the bug and takes off the headphones. He is glad to be able to hear through the headphones despite not having ears. He pulls out his phone as he gets a call. He answers it. “Hello.”

“Its me.” The voice on the other side responds. “There’s something you should know.” 

“I’m listening.” Edge responds and listens as it is explained to him. He frowns at the words. “I see. Look for ways to get spies among her ranks. We need to try to figure out a way to take her down. The sooner the better.” He hangs up after this. “This had better be taken care of soon.” He whispers to himself. He pays for his coffee and leaves the cafe heading home for now.

The next time Stretch got a private audience with Edge he walks in at a bad time. He knows as it’s a phone call plus Edge is pacing. 

“What do you mean you can’t!?” Edge snaps to whoever is on the other side of the phone. “You’ve gotten them into others! What makes this one so different!?” He pauses in his pacing his eyes turning to glare at his cell. “What do you mean it’s fucking like that!?!” He demands at the phone. “God damn it!! Just look for a way to get it fucking done!” He hangs up only to throw his phone at the wall. He is lucky that it didn’t break too badly when it hit the wall.

Stretch didn’t jump when the phone was thrown across the room. He has seen a few outbursts of anger from Edge before. 

Edge seems to notice him and goes right up to Stretch who watches him do so. He grabs him by the hips pushing him backwards. He manages to slam the door closed when he slams Stretch into it. He clanks their teeth together roughly as he shoves his body between Stretch’s legs. 

Stretch wraps his legs around Edges waist. He shifts his hips to help Edge pull his pants down. His pussy easily formed.

All too soon Edge slams his cock inside making Stretch gasp and moan in pain and pleasure. He begins pounding into his pussy. 

Stretch cries out in pleasure as his pleasure replaces his pain. He arches his back as the other continues to slam into him at a brutal pace. He babbles in pleasure as his mind becomes so foggy.

It’s always like this when Edge is angry. Quick and rough. 

Stretch doesn’t really mind though. A part of him loves it when Edge gets like this. He wishes that Edge would do this more often. He feels his building orgasm approaching and he starts calling Edges name.

Edge finds that his name dancing on the others tongue to make him call out is rather hot. He can feel the gathering his own orgasm from this. “Cum.” He growls in a demand and the other does exactly that screaming the others name. He can feel the pussy walls fluttering around his cock. He slams in as hard and as deep as he could only to cum himself. His cock twitching softly as it sprays cum inside of the other.

They remain like that, slightly holding their breaths as they cum, until they both gasp for air panting harshly. 

Edge pulls away taking his cock out. He drops Stretch who yelps in surprise. “Get out.”

Stretch blinks at this. He has never had Edge act like this before. “Edge-” He begins But is interrupted.

“I said Get Out!” Edge snaps at him making Stretch , grab his pants, scrambling out of the room with shaky legs. 

Stretch pauses away from the room long enough to put his pants on. He is panting and he feels sore. He has expected the soreness as it happens when Edge gets rough. He just didn’t expect how Edge had acted. He suddenly feels like Edge is pushing him away.

But then comes the question of why. Why would Edge suddenly shove him away like that? 

Many thoughts about this float around in Stretch’s head. From Edge getting bored of him to the thought that something happened. He isn’t sure what exactly happened. He heads off for now needing to think this over as well as to rest. He teleports home to his bed to sleep away the soreness. 

The next morning a text is received.

Stretch gets up to look at it. He expects it to be Blue or perhaps Edge if he’s lucky. He finds its from Edges number so he opens it immediately. 

The text only makes his soul aches and his head spin back to what happened yesterday. 

Text me any information you have gathered.

That’s it. There is nothing else. No apology. No explanation. Nothing.

Stretch stares at his phone reading it over multiple times. He lost track of time though when he glances at the time he’s been staring for an hour. He looks up not sure what to even think. He gets another text so he looks at it. He finds that it isn’t from Edge. He feels sad when he reads it. His soul growing heavy as he believed that this could be an explanation. He throws his phone on the bed getting up to have a hot shower. He needed time away from all of this. He hoped that whatever was happening would be over quickly.


	4. Chapter Three:

Chapter three: 

It went on for months though.

Edge never called him in to see him. He always texted Stretch for information.

Stretch had tried to ask Edge only to be ignored. He never got answers and he felt so down about it. He especially would see messages from another number telling him “why”. He spent more time in his room, not that Blue noticed too much as Stretch’s “work” had him leave the house a lot. He pushes away his emotions. He is after all just a toy. 

Toys don’t have emotions. Toys are to be used and thrown away at their masters orders. 

Stretch doesn’t deserve to feel. He only deserves to be used. He has heard from others from Edges group, he speaks to some of them to get help to get some information, that Edge has turned to a cold ruler with a true iron fist on his criminal empire. He figures that Edge must have steeled himself now that he has no toy to take his emotions out on. He gets summoned by someone not Edge via text. He leaves by teleporting there. He keeps his head down knowing what to expect. 

And just what he expected to happen happened.

Meanwhile... 

Edge gets a report that he had been waiting for. He snatches the papers from the informants hands. He is very impatient for these results. He absolutely has to know what they contain. He sits back down in his chair as the monster hurries away. He looks over it and clenches the papers tightly. He snarls and rips the papers into pieces. “If I had gotten a spy in her ranks this wouldn’t have taken as long as it did. She’s a real threat.” He grumbles to himself. “I need to destroy her.” He feels so pissed off at the results that were shown. 

Later...

Stretch returned to his and Blues house. He puts on his mental mask and greets his brother for supper. He has to appear for Blue at times to keep him from worrying then snooping. He doesn’t want Blue to get involved. 

It only took another week for Stretch to be summoned once more. 

Stretch this time walks downstairs. His mental state has affected his magic. He no longer feels strong enough to teleport. He hasn’t heard from Edge in three days though he assumed that he just wasn’t needed. 

“Hey brother!” Blues calls out from behind stopping Stretch. “Heading out for some work?”

“Yeah.” Stretch pretends to be checking something on his phone. “An emergency came up. I’ll be out for a bit. Not sure how long.”

“You seem so tired. I know that you can’t teleport when you’re tired.” Blue points out. “Maybe you should stay home.”

“Sorry bud.” Stretch turns to gently pet the top of Blues skull. He flashes a smile at him. “But this emergency is in the part of my specialty. They need me or it could set us back a really long time. We could become dinosaurs if we put how long it’d set us back.” 

“Okay...” Blue agrees flashing a smile though grumbles about the slight joke. “Let me know when you get back would you?”

“Of course.” Stretch assures him. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He heads off with that. He can feel Blues gaze as he heads off until we out of sight. He heads to the home he’s been summoned to. He enters and heads to the living room. His head kept down. “Muffet.” He greets softly.

“The toy returns.” Muffet greets back smirking. “Come on in. I’m sure we have a lot to talk about.”

Stretch does as he is told and heads inside. His wrists are grabbed so hard that it’ll leave bruising. He ignores it as it’s not the first time he’s has bruised bones... 

Muffet uses her spiders to check for anything bad on him. She nods and lets him go ordering all spiders off when nothing is found. She stands by Stretch looking at him. “So. I have been looking into a few things.” She begins as she paces in front of Stretch. “And I believe that we are ready to take down Edge. Though the plan is in the final stages of planning right now.”

“What makes you say that?” Stretch asks softly.

“We have all the information we need. Everything you gave us, even though he got bored of you.” Muffet informs him. “He has been unsuccessful in getting spies in due to what you told us. We know plenty more too. I’ve also been using this to try to make him think that I want to make a deal. Make a deal of peace. What he doesn’t know is that I plan to take him out.” She grabs Stretch by the head with one of her hands pulling him close. She may be from Underfell but she can go beyond what Stretch is used to seeing from Fell monsters. “I guess this must be some form of revenge. You’re a used toy thrown away when broken and useless. So you give away information to his biggest rival. Oh how shameful.”

“I know it’s bad.” Stretch sighs softly glancing away with half open eyes. His skull is let go of as he’s slightly tossed away.

“Though it works for both of us. The toy gets his revenge and I win the empire.” Muffet turns away to walk to stand beside Stretch. “So. We will break into the mansion. Take down Edge and take over his empire.”

Stretch slightly glances towards Muffet, though he can’t bring himself to fully look at her. He opens his mouth a little wishing to say something.

“Aw.” Muffet noticed... Of course she did she’s observant. “Don’t tell me you have feelings for him or something.” She moves closer to him. 

The two turn as someone hurries inside only to skid to a stop facing them. 

There stands a monster that is red, draped in a cloak and has devil horns with slanted black eyes. His mouth a wavy mess of sharp teeth. “I come with news!” He announces making Muffet look interested.

“Go on.” Muffet encourages.

The monster glances at Stretch a little worried as Stretch watches him back.

“Do not worry about him. Just give me the news.” Muffet encourages the monster.


	5. Chapter Four:

Chapter four: 

“I’m sorry. I tried. I tried to spare you from such pain. I wish there was a way I could make it untrue.” The monster apologizes to Stretch making Stretch confused. He turns back to Muffet. “I had gotten the news last night... It seems that the worst has happened.” He tells them making Muffet tilt her head in interest her arms crossed. “There was an accident. A really bad one. I’m afraid that the great crime lord Edge is dead!”

As soon as those words are out of the monsters mouth Stretch’s eyes widen.

Muffet hums in thought at this. “Hm. Well then. Cancel our plans. If he’s gone then the plans are not useful.” Her eyes glance to Stretch. “And I’m sure he is resting peacefully with no regrets.” 

Stretch slightly turns away at hearing her say this. He tenses even more than he has from the news, when she puts her arms around him. 

“Let me hold and heal you.” Muffet whispers in a sultry voice. 

Stretch just stays quiet. His mind focusing on that he has just lost Edge. He feels like everything truly is hopeless now. 

The one he had hoped was his soulmate is gone.

Stretch thinks about how Edge would always keep their encounters private, how he always made sure to take care of Stretch, how he let him sleep instead of kicking him out right away, how he always made sure that they both got off from each encounter, and other such things. He closes his eyes that are now wet. He can feel the magic laced tear fall down his cheek bone.

Muffet must have noticed because she turns waving off the other monster. “Go. Get out of my sight.”

The monster hurries away as if unable to get away fast enough. 

Muffet turns back to Stretch and gently wipes the tear away. “Aw there there honey.” She tries to soothe. “Guess it was good that he threw away such a broken toy before now hm? Save you from an even bigger pain?” She waits a few moments but her smirk vanishes as she comes to frown instead. “Well? Aren’t you going to answer me?”

“I guess you’re right.” Stretch mummers. “But. I don’t need anyone to hold me. It’s not worth it. I’m not worth it.”

“No. You’re not.” Muffet chuckles. “Well maybe you can prove to be useful still. You are to come with us and be back up on a mission. After all no one else will want to take you in for work anymore.” She adds as a new order to him. 

“Fine.” Stretch agrees emptily as he doesn’t feel like he has much more to hope for. 

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow at one pm. Right here.” Muffet shoves him away and Stretch hurries away getting the hint. 

Stretch runs away as far as he can. He makes it to the country side. He ends up at a tree on a hill where he collapses on the ground. He is sobbing as he slightly curls into himself. His tears don’t stop and it takes awhile for him to calm down. He only calms down with a few last harsh sniffles when he no longer has tears to shed. He lays there under the tree staring off into the distance. His gaze blank as his consciousness retreats into his mind.

Into the memories he has of Edge. 

The one he had fallen so deeply for. The one who even after all this time still held his heart in his hands. 

Stretch briefly wonders if Edge knew that his time was running out. He pushes that thought away as he knows better than that. He knows that it’d be impossible since it was an accident. He is only snapped out of his trance when Blues ringtone goes off. He shifts his heavy body up to be sitting. He pulls out his phone answering it. “H-Hey bro.” He greets in a rough voice.

“Pappy! You sound horrible! Are you okay?” Blue asks immediately in concern. 

“Sorry. A machine blew up and there was some smoke. We got it fixed. Been working down to the bone.” Stretch lies trying to throw a pun in for distraction. He is pretty good at that at least. “what’s up?”

“Pun aside. It’s getting late. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Stretch blinks and glances around realizing that the sun is setting. “Ah sorry bro. Lost track of time.” He admits to the other. “I’ll be heading home soon.”

“Okay.” Blue agrees and the two exchange see you laters before hanging up.

Stretch gets up and pulls his hood over his head. He stuffs his hands into his sweater pocket. He walks along head down and he is almost there when it begins to rain. He hardly even notices though. He makes it back and is hugged by his brother. 

“I don’t like when you have to leave for so long.”

“Sorry. We got enough work done today.” Stretch lies. He’s deceiving his own brother. He doesn’t deserve the love and affection from him. 

“It’s good that you’re back.” Blue informs him.

“Yeah.” Stretch agrees and looks up getting a little lost in his head again.

Blue snaps him back though. “Lets make some dinner.”

“You start. I need a warm shower.”

“Oh. Okay.” Blue heads a little slowly to the kitchen. He brings out the meat to cook. “I’m really worried about Stretch. Maybe I’ll get him to sleep early tonight. Surely that’ll help.” He plans to maybe put a boring movie on to try to get Stretch to sleep. He’ll suggest a movie after supper and try to go from there.

Stretch returns with the baggier hoodie he’s been wearing a lot for awhile, and the rest of his usual clothes. 

The two eat tacos in general silence and once it’s done Blue is about to speak... Only to be interrupted by Stretch. 

“I’m really tired. Bone-tired. I should head to bed early. Sorry bro.” Stretch tells him and Blue nods.

“Please rest well brother.” Blue tells him trying to assure him that its okay. “You look exhausted.”

Stretch nods and heads off upstairs with a goodnight sent at his brother. He flops onto his mattress on the floor.

At least monsters know how to make things out of magic and things around them. From clothes to ovens to even mattresses. They can truly look amazing and as if it was made in factories instead. 

Stretch opens an image text from Muffet. He closes his eyes and falls asleep before he realizes what he’s looking at. He opens his eyes only to see a car crash with one car slammed against a wall. He also sees another car by it having seemingly rammed into it. He notices a familiar red glove dangling from what can be seen inside of the car by the wall. 

The car by the wall has a very dented door allowing a peek inside. 

Stretch feels his soul shatter when he realizes that there is also dust in that area. He shuts his eyes tightly as he cries only to snap open his eyes with a gasp. He frowns as he finds himself staring at the same scene from his dream. He is looking at it in the picture that Muffet sent. He chucks his phone to the ground and rolls over to face the wall. He wants to sleep and return to the dreamworld where he could meet Edge again. He just can’t seem to get to sleep.

That morning Stretch leaves a note on the fridge saying that he had work. He rushes off getting to Muffets place in decent time.

“Alright. Everyone is here.” Muffet declares spotting Stretch. “Lets move out!”

Stretch follows along with the others and getting into the cars.

Muffet is leading a group down along the street. She is driving in front while others are following along. She has Stretch sitting in the passenger seat of the car. 

They arrive at the location.

“Remember Stretch.” Muffet slightly hisses at him. “You stay with the backup team.” 

Stretch nods and they get out. He just follows the backup team while Muffet takes the rest into the building.

The backup take up position and things become quiet.

Stretch looks down lightly kicking the ground with his foot. He finds the silence a little unnerving. He looks up looking to the building in curiosity. He is curious to know what building is being targeted. He freezes at seeing what building it is.

It’s where Red works in business management. It’s a one story building that looks like a one story strip mall. Though this one has small businesses. 

“No.” Stretch gasps and takes a step closer then another. His heart racing as he worries that Red, the closest thing he has to Edge now, will be killed. He is about to run towards the building when the unexpected happens. 

An explosion happens in part of the building... On the side where Red works...

“NO!!!!!” Stretch screams and tries to race forward. He wants to try to save Red. He wants to do so even if he dies trying. He is however held back. He squirms and pushes... But to no avail. He stops as his soul falls into a dark pit at only seeing Muffet with a handful of survivors... Yet no Red anywhere in sight.

“That blast sure did kill everyone close to  
It.” Muffet mentions with a stretch. “Mm. Guess well just leave. Before the cops come.” She takes the lead as they head back to their cars.

Stretch dragged along as he stares at where Reds work was. He doesn’t understand what’s going on. He also fears Blue dying because of him. He sits in the passenger seat much more quiet than before. He glances to Muffet mainly looking at one of her arms. 

They didn’t steal valuables, they didn’t take cash, they didn’t take anything. They went in and left when the explosion happened killing lots of them.

So Stretch wonders what they wanted from there then. He realizes it all pointed to one thing.

To kill Red. 

Being done probably because it’s to test him... Or that it was a warning to the other members to stay out of the way. 

Stretch can’t help his hands tightening into fists. He’s lost almost everything. He looks away deciding on what he shall do from here.


	6. Chapter Five:

Chapter five:

Luckily Muffet let him be for a week which he spent sleeping. 

Stretch is very thankful for this as even Blue kept telling him to get some sleep. He liked sleep because he can escape to a happier fantasy world. He can pretend that the real world isn’t happening.

When that week was over he was summoned that afternoon. 

Stretch went over still looking like he could be as dead as a doornail. He makes it and soon finds himself sitting on the couch across from Muffet.

“So. Edges group didn’t disappear.” Muffet informs him watching him closely. “So I need your information. Who would Edge trust to take over command when he is gone?”

Stretch knows who. He’s met the other many times. Hes also seen the other talk to Edge many times too. He however remembers the explosion when Muffet went to kill Red. He feels like a spark happens inside of him. “I don’t know.”

Muffet narrows her eyes. “You don’t huh?”

Playing the part Stretch glances down to stare at the carpet. “I’m sorry. I really don’t know.”

Muffet gets up and walks over to him. She raises a fist only to slam it against Stretch. 

Stretch is knocked over and lands on the floor barely missing the table.

“And now?” Muffet inquires stepping on Stretch’s rib cage like a warning.

“I don’t know. I believe he thought he’d be around long enough to continue until he was old.” Stretch informs her keeping up his lie.

Muffet watches him for a moment then removes her foot from him. “Fine. You’re completely useless now if Edge didn’t share anything like that with you.” She paces around in a circle around him in thought. “You will stay here tonight. I’ll decide what to do with you. And remember you’ll be sleeping on the couch. If anything is wrong in my place then I will kill you.” She heads off with that.

Stretch stays on the floor. He texts Blue that he’ll be at a friends house tonight. He gets up onto the couch. He curls up with his back facing the rest of the house. He can hear Muffet talking to someone in the kitchen. He however shuts his eyes tightly. He tries to block out her talking wanting to escape into dreamland. He only manages a short light sleep. He feels like this is going to be a long night.

By the next day Stretch is still laying on the couch. 

Muffet comes over and clears her throat finally getting Stretch to move.

Stretch rolls over just enough to look at her without falling. 

“Get up toy.” Muffet snaps at him. “We’re going to go out.”

Stretch gets up and follows her as they head out. He pulls his hood over his head to hide what he is sure is a bruise. He keeps following through the city. He finds them stopping at a few places so Muffet can speak with some members.

As it started to become the afternoon they are approached by a monster.

This monster is one Stretch recognizes. He knows that this is the one that is now is the next in line after the current boss. He knows as Edge has placed him as the one to be in line next; if something happened to the one who was to take over for Edge. 

The monster has a huge bat body, walks on two legs, and lanky furry arms with three fingered hands. “Good afternoon greetings.” The monster greets with a hint of an accent. His two eyes are black and beady. 

“Is there a reason you approached us?” Muffet questions crossing her arms as she stands tall.

“Just a business.” The monster responds and shifts.

Stretch catches the sight of a briefcase. He wonders what is inside. 

“Fine.” Muffet leads them both into an alley. “Now talk.” She demands since either side is tall office buildings leaving the alley empty. 

“I have a proposal of a trade.” The monster explains to her. “I wish to buy him.” He points to Stretch. “From you.” He adds as his hand lowers. 

Stretch blinks not having expected to hear that.

“And why do you want him hm? I don’t let him know anything useful about me.” Muffet points out and it’s true. She always made sure to keep as much as possible secret from Stretch. She only let him know only so much of everything. 

“To keep Edges memory alive.” The monster tells her. “This skeleton was his closest informant. We’d like to keep that going. And have him serve as the new boss’s informant.” The monster opens the briefcase showing a lot of cash a mix of one hundred and twenty dollar bills. “We are willing to pay of course.” 

Muffet eyes the cash and smiles widely. “Why of course.” She agrees shoving Stretch over towards the other. “He’s useless to me now anyways.” She is banded the entire briefcase.

“We thank you for your cooperation.” The monster responds then with a hand on Stretch’s wrist, gentle to not hurt him, the monster leads him away. He takes Stretch to the mansion that is too familiar that it pains Stretch. He is taken to the office and is let go of. “Stay here. I’ll be right back. There’s someone who wishes to see you.” He then leaves shutting the door.

Stretch waits as he stares at the desk. He sees that it hasn’t changed really since the last time he was here. He can perfectly imagine Edge sitting there. He doesn’t even turn when the door opens. He keeps his head down. “So. What do you want from me?” He inquires softly. “I’m just a useless broken toy after all.” 

The door is slammed shut then there is footsteps that approach.

Stretch waits in silence.

The footsteps stop behind Stretch... Only for him to be grabbed. 

Stretch finds one hand is over his eyes and the other around his torso. He also finds that the hold is gentle as if not to hurt him.

“You don’t believe that.”

Stretch’s eyes widen and he manages to push the other away enough to spin around. His gaze settles upon someone he never thought he’d see again. “E-Edge!?!” 

“Welcome back.” Edge flashes a smile of greeting at him. “Did you really underestimate me so much to think it’d be that easy for me to die?” 

“But the crash... T-The picture.... Reds work... Explosion...” Stretch tries to find his words as his mind rolls around in shock.

Edge chuckles. “Come. I’ll explain everything.” He leads the other to the living room where they both settle on the couch. He is sitting beside Stretch. “I faked my death. So I could go under the radar.” He begins as Stretch listens. “And Red is fine. He escaped. He’s craftier and faster than you might think.” 

“Is that why you pushed me away? You were going to fake your own death?” Stretch really wants to know now. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Edge looks down to the ground.


	7. Chapter Six:

Chapter six:

“No.” Edge admits to the other. “There’s another reason that I pushed you away. I’d have to start from before we officially met though.” He informs him. “It was five years ago. I was getting pretty far rising to power with my gang. A gang of monsters who respected me and were willing to follow me.” He sighs. “I made a huge mistake. When an rival came up I tried to protect Red... Then one day the rival got us... They bashed his skull in where he already had a crack on his skull. The crack he got back before the two worlds came together. From how harsh our underground was. I blacked out and killed all those there. I barely managed to save Red. But the crack on his skull is now bigger. I couldn’t heal it completely... Just like the other time...”

Stretch feels a pang in his soul at hearing this.

“After that I swore to myself that I would never make the same mistake again. So when Muffet appeared I found her more tricky to take down. I felt like the best thing I could do for you to protect you... Was to push you away. Not let it be known that I care about you. That you are one monster who is my weakness. Though I kept up with using my monsters to do a secret guarding of Blues store. To make sure nothing happened to it or Blue. However I noticed something was wrong with you. So I had someone dig into it. I got upset at how long it took for me to get results. All because I couldn’t get a spy in her ranks. When I got the results it told me that she was mistreating you. And even just now hearing her words come out of your mouth hurt. Badly. I couldn’t stand that she was hurting you. I realized she must have had you for longer than I realized. I thought you wore you’re baggier sweater when you were busy. Then I realized it was to hide your bruises.”

Stretch almost flinches as Edge is right about that. 

“I was so pissed off. But I knew I had to handle things carefully. So why not make her think she won? She’d be more willing to let go of you. I planned everything. I made sure those of my gang that needed to know knew. I let Red know and I gave him some explosives in case Muffet came for him.” Edge glances to Stretch meeting his wife eyes. “I couldn’t tell you. I trust you. I just don’t trust her. I wanted to make sure she wouldn’t find out. It’d be all for nothing after all. I worked to try to find a way to get you as fast as possible. After she thought Red was dead I knew I had to move fast. So I sent a member of mine to retrieve you.”

“But all that money... Just in order to get me?” Stretch questions. “Having to pretend to be dead.” He looks away. “I’m not worth all that. I’m just-” He is cut off by Edge.

“Stop it.” Edge reaches over and gently cups Stretch’s cheek. He gets him to turn to him. “You’re worth a lot more than that. So stop saying her words. Start saying your own.”

Stretch has to pause in silence for a bit. His words? What are his words? Wasn’t what he said his words? No... Edge didn’t want to hear those... What did he want to hear? “You’re amazing. You sacrificed so much.”

“Try again.” Edge tells him.

Stretch thinks for a few minutes until he finally decides to try to talk without thinking. “I was always hoping you’d realize and save me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. She had me good. I... I want you to be my partner... You were an escape for me from the pain she brought on me... I overlooked so much that could have helped me stand against her... Like I should have... I was a fool. I’m sorry. I lost my skull for a bit there.” He is pulled into a hug. 

“That’s better. That’s my Stretch. Just remember I don’t blame you for anything that happened.” Edge slips something into Stretch’s hands. 

Stretch looks down to see a bottle of honey. His favourite, the bear shaped one. He looks back to Edge who leans in kissing him softly. He returns the kiss bringing one arm around Edges neck. 

They pull away from the kiss after a bit. They stare into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you.”

Stretch feels his soul light up bringing back some life back to him. 

That’s the first time Edge has ever said those words.

“I love you too.” Stretch admits and hugs Edge.

They cuddle for a little.

“I have a favour to ask of you.” 

Meanwhile...

Blue makes it to Muffets house. He had asked someone who Stretch said he worked with where he was. He was pointed this way. He knocks and Muffet answers it. “Hi. I’m looking for my brother. Stretch.” He explains. “I was hoping to get him to have a day off. He could really use it.”

“He no longer works for me.” Muffet informs him making Blue blink in surprise.

“What? What do you mean? Did he quit? Did you fire him?”

“Not really either of those.” Muffet tells him. “I sold him to another group. They paid a good amount for him.”

“S-Sold!?” Blue gasps staring at her in shock.

“Yup. Earlier today.” Muffet confirms. 

“Who!! Who did you sell him off to!?” Blue demands now fuming in anger. 

“Im sure he’s fine. They are a group that is highly unlikely to hurt him.” Muffet slams the door after that.

Blue is about to knock the door down to get more answers. He however stops as he gets a text notification. He checks hoping that it’s his brother.

I know about your brother. Come to this address. I will explain everything.

Feeling like this is the best lead he has Blue does so. He arrives at a mansion and looks at it. He takes a breath then heads to the front door. He knocks and waits for a reply.

Edge opens the door. “Come.” He lets Blue in closing the door behind him. He leads Blue to the living room where there is no one there. “Sit and lets talk.”

Blue sits and Edge sits across from him. “I’m here. Tell me about my brother.”

“I’m a crime lord.” Edge begins. “I run the highest ranking gang in town. I have a massive empire. Your brother was my best informant on matters I would assign him.” He tells Blue who blinks in surprise. “He didn’t want to disappoint you. He told me how he lied to you to try to keep you from getting mixed up in it. To keep from disappointing you for being a part of criminal activity. Though we ended up growing close. It started as just using each other to get off. But turned into something more. I was cautious. A new enemy emerged. Someone else had gotten hurt before in a similar situation. So I pushed him away so he wouldn’t fall the same fate. I didn’t know that same enemy was abusing him.”

Blues eyes glance down. It clicks in his mind that it all makes sense.

Stretch’s behaviour and how tired and weak he seemed. Him supposedly being sold off.

Blue looks back to Edge.

“So I came up with a plan to get him away from there. It worked and now.” Edge clears his throat.

Stretch walks in causing Blue to turn seeing movement.

“Brother!” Blue leaps into his arms as Stretch hugs him close. “I heard you got sold. And I... I...” 

“Edge bought me.” Stretch tells Blue looking at Edge and Blue follows his gaze. “To save me from Muffet.”

Blue smiles tearfully at Edge. “Thank you.”

Edge nods with a soft smile and moves closer. “And with your permission I’d like to date him.”

Blue looks to Stretch curiously who blushes and he smiles. “You’re okay in my books.” He tells Edge. “Just remember. Everything you do is for him.”

“It has been for awhile now.” Edge assures Blue only to be pulled into the hug by said short skeleton.

“What about Muffet?” Stretch asks after a moment of hugging. 

“Don’t worry.” Blue smiles. “I’m sure we’ll have enough evidence to arrest her.” He pulls out his phone calling Underswap Alphys.

Edge and Stretch look to each other sharing a smile of love. When they pay attention again Blue is hanging up. 

“She is going to be arrested.” Blue informs them. “For abuse, and crimes.” 

“Thanks bud.” Stretch pats Blues head as the other beams. He knew recovery isn’t going to be easy... But at least he has two monsters, probably three when Red joins them again, that are caring and ready to help him move on. 

The end.


End file.
